A Drop in the Wind
by KaJhLs
Summary: Takes place after DH, not including prologue Harry and friends return to Hogwarts for their seventh year but, of course, everything is different...except for Draco. But Harry finds a very different way to get revenge...SLASH, non-con, violent


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **(Takes place after DH, not including prologue) Harry and friends return to Hogwarts for their seventh year but, of course, everything is different. As Harry tries to deal with the changes he begins a "relationship" with Draco. Slash. HP/DM. Slight non-con. Violence. Realistic characterization.

**Chapter One**

Harry rubbed a hand across too tired eyes as he peered down at the letter in his hand. Teddy had kept him up for the last three nights straight and he could barely see through his exhaustion. But the letter was addressed from Professor McGonagall and if she had taken the time out of her tremendously busy schedule as Headmistress of the newly organized Hogwarts, it was undoubtedly very important.

_Dear Mr. Potter_,

It began and Harry had to bite back a smile that, despite having worked along side each other all summer in ensuring that Hogwarts would be free of government influence, even if that government was now headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, McGonagall had not been able to drop her formality.

_As you are well aware, Hogwarts will be re-opening the day after tomorrow and we still have not discussed your unique situation. As we have discussed, you will be making regular departures from the school grounds for your governmental duties. As we would like Hogwarts to go back to being as normal as possible, under the circumstances –_

Harry wondered if by circumstances she was referring to the fact that Hogwarts had decided to have first years begin at the age of twelve rather than eleven. Or the fact that the school board had decided, thanks to the negative influence of the death eaters the year before, that the students would re-take that year, making it easier for the many students who had been pulled out for various to re-enter with ease and their old classmates. Even though undoubtedly their skill levels would be very different because, however they might try, it wasn't like the school board could actually erase the year before. Or perhaps she was referring to the holes that would appear at every table. The casualties. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head of corpses and tears, and continued reading.

_Under the circumstances. There – for we have decided that not only should you have a private room so your comings and goings will not be disturbing to the rest of your year mates, but you shall also have a special appointment as _. _This will give you the same privileges as headboy and girl (I am sure Ms. Granger will be happy to inform you of these privileges as Headgirl). _ _Since heads are allowed to take unsupervised trips off campus, it will not be …unusual for you to do the same. _

_If this is not pleasing to you, please let me know at the earliest convenience so that we may make other arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Finishing the letter, Harry knew without having to look in a mirror that his eyebrows were raised his surprise. He had expected McGonagall to simply ask him to keep his trips quiet, not go to such lengths to accommodate him. He couldn't believe that not only would she go to such lengths to please him but also be willing to go even further if he wasn't happy. But then again, he still wasn't used to being the Chosen One. Almost instinctively he turned as if to ask Hermione what she though about the whole thing, before remembering that she was in Australia with her family. It felt weird not to have her around when he had spent an entire year hardly ever more than twenty feet from her. He missed her.

Sighing, he pulled out a quill and, wetting it, scratched on a new piece of parchment,

_Dear Hermione_,

Before he could write anymore Andromeda Tonks staggered into the room. Harry looked up at her in surprise, it was unusual for her to be out of bed before noon and, even more startlingly to not be holding a half drained bottle of firewhiskey. However, Harry quickly realized, when she took a step closer and he could get a good whiff of her rank breath, this was probably because she had already drained it.

"Good morning." He greeted her politely, trying to hide his annoyance as her lower lip trembled.

"What have you done to my baby, Potter?" She whined. They may have been living together for over two months but the resentment was still strong in her eyes. Only serving to illuminate the pain. Harry froze, not sure that he could take a half an hour of being screamed at that he had murdered Tonks this early in the morning. But Andromeda was talking about a different baby.

"Teddy won't even look at me. He cries when I try to pick him up!"

Smart baby. Harry thought wryly. After all, the last time Andromeda had attempted to pick him up she had been so drunk she had almost dropped him. It was the reason Harry had decided to move into the house with her, so he could look after his godson. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go anyway. Certainly not the Weasleys.

"I'm sure he's just tired, Andromeda...He had a long night last night." Harry was barely eighteen, he wasn't old enough to mask the reproach in his voice. But it didn't matter, Andromeda was already storming off, glaring over her shoulder as she left the room. Harry wondered if he should worry about Teddy, perhaps go rescue you him from his grandmother. But there were enough wards and charms around the baby's crib that he would know instantly if he was in any trouble. Had Andromeda managed to have picked him up, Harry would have been alerted immediately.

Picking up his quill again, Harry tried not to dwell on the conversation that he would soon have to have with Andromeda about the fact that he was sending Teddy to live with his late grandfather's niece, at least until Andromeda cleaned up her act. It might not be orthodox but he was the Chosen One and no court in the wizard world would oppose him.

God. When had he become the kind of self-righteous ass who thought that he knew enough to tell people what they could do with their own family? Teddy wasn't even related to him and here he came like some family vigilante to take him out of his grandmother's (admittedly drunken) arms. But what else could he do? Andromeda often forgot to feed herself, how would she remember to feed the baby? What if she dropped him again? Left the stove on and lit the house on fire…or whatever the witch equivalent of that was. And if Teddy grew up to hate him for not allowing him to live with his grandmother at least he would grow up. And maybe it would be the kick Andromeda would need to stop drinking. Maybe….What would eleven year old Harry, the Harry who had gone to sleep most nights imagining what his mother and father looked like, think of him now?

Not that he was actually taking Teddy away forever, Harry quickly defended himself. The niece had said Andromeda could visit whenever she wanted and she would take Teddy around at least once a week. And Andromeda wasn't even his mother. And Teddy's situation wasn't like his at all! He would be adored, loved. And Harry would watch out for him. Adopt him himself if he had to, once he graduated. So, it wasn't –

Harry shut himself up. He knew he was drawing at straws. He knew that he had no idea if this was the right thing to do or not and he knew that he would do it anyway. So he wrote to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Got a letter from McGonagall today. She decided to make me something called . I can just imagine what Malfoy is going to say about a pratty title like that._

Harry paused. He actually had no idea what Malfoy would say. Had he been changed by the war? Was he less arrogant and cruel? For a moment he entertained an image of Draco coming and asking for forgiveness for all his years of nastyness and asking to be his friend. However, since the subsequent image was of Harry laughing in his face and he didn't want to dwell on that…or the fact that the fantasy was completely absurd as Draco would never in a thousand million years change. Especially not to some hufflepuff begging for forgiveness from his worst enemy. Grinning at the thought of the pale Malfoy in yellow and black, he continued you writing.

_Oh well. It means I can come and go as I please so that will be good. And she said to have you explain my duties and privileges – same as the head girl and boy (congratulations again, by the way). I guess you can just do that when you get here tomorrow. _

_It is too bad that Ron can't come as well but as you said, it makes sense, he needs to be with his family for as long as he can. I talked to him yesterday by firechat though and he seemed to be doing ok…better at least. He said to say hello. _

He hadn't of course. Ron in his typical way had some how managed to get the idea that Fred's death was the direct cause of him snogging Hermione during the war and now he not only refused to write to her but wouldn't talk about her or listen to Harry say anything about her. Harry had no idea what Ron was going to do once he actually had to be in class with her. And share a common room. And a best friend. Hermione of course was hurt but she had been so busy mending fences with her parents that Harry got the feeling that she didn't get the complete extent of Ron's fury. It might be misplaced, but like all of Ron's ridiculous furies, it was total. Hermione just thought he had gotten cold feet about being in a relationship and was now embarrassed to talk to her. She was "giving him space" which Harry took to mean that she was being patient during the summer, letting him mourn his brother, but was planning on putting him straight as soon as they arrived back at the castle.

_I miss you a lot. It's strange not to have you around. I even miss your cooking. _

Harry grinned as he imagined Hermione's snort of annoyance at that.

_Do you think it's going to be strange to return to Hogwarts? So many people are going to be missing or different. I mean I heard from Seamus that Dean's pretty messed up after the whole being on the run the last year. I hardly seem to know Neville anymore. Ron…well you know. And I heard Lavender got married! And I still have to sort out everything with Ginny…_

_Plus it's just going to be weird to go back to caring about House points and Quidditage after worrying about destroying voldy's soul! Kind of a let down. Especially since we're going to be doing all that government stuff to. You sure you don't mind doing it? I mean, I promised Kingsley but I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I am. I've been doing it all summer and it's pretty horrendous. _

It was. Kingsley had explained to Harry that he wanted to completely re-do the ministry of magic, get rid of all it's old corruption. But the only way he would have enough power to do so was through Harry's cooperation and support. Harry trusted the man and he had agreed. Although had he realized it meant giving half a dozen interviews weekly, attending all sorts of media-crowded events from fundraisers to professional quidditage matches (not that he actually minded these) and, most humiliatingly, posing for magazines that splashed pictures of him under headlines garishly blaring "The Chosen One: As Hansom as he is Brave! The Chosen One: Looking to Buy a Broomstick for Two!," he may have reconsidered. Summer had also meant that many of the head wizarding families were off at resorts or summer mansions, recovering from the war. Kingsley had told him the fall would just make it worst. Fortunately, Hermione (almost as hounded as he was by the media to explain her role and be made into a celebrity) had agreed to be by his side as soon as she returned to England; giving out interviews, undoubtedly falling asleep during quidditage matches, and bringing him tea while he posed for magazines (she had flatly drawn the line at posing herself). This is why she was his best friend.

_Of course, when I ask you that I mean that if you back out on me now I will be never forgive you. But you know what I mean. _

_Teddy's crying. Have to see to him. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, Harry_

Hesitating for a moment before tying the letter to Midge's (Hedwig's snowy replacement. Harry hated her but she served her necessary purpose), perhaps it was a bit much to send a letter to somebody showing up the next day, Harry shrugged and sent it anyway.

Then he went to see to Teddy.


End file.
